


Clad in Blue

by JayCabello



Series: Clad in Blue [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Romance, Semi-Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCabello/pseuds/JayCabello
Summary: For some reason, Piper Wright- the nosy and ongoing reporter- was now stuck in a situation she never thought she would have to be dealing with.. And that involves this particular woman.. This more-than-210-year-old- woman.





	1. "Can't Stop Thinking.."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever story uploaded to Archive of Our Own. I'm honored to finally be a part of this community. Anyway, yes, I am trash for Piper Wright. (I always end up romancing her through every single playthrough.) So this is a series that is dedicated to my Sole Survivor and Piper. There's a warning that some (a little bit) of the content in this will be a tiny bit "unlorefriendly" (such as eventual settlement technology or some of the dialogue between some people), but nothing too huge. So please enjoy.

To say that Blue was perfectly okay in the situation that she was in would be a definite understatement. But, then again, the vault dweller never had the time to be at ease. Her body- her shoulders- were always stiffened and purposefully arched back, her fingers held her gun with a twitchy and uneasy manner, and her breathing was forced to be slowed to the point where it felt that she would be breathing normally. Piper noticed these things well, though mentally slapped herself for paying such close attention to the woman she so closely followed. The two women were in a bit of trouble right now, and Piper knew that due to Blue turning off her Pipboy radio,  _Atom Bomb Baby_ coming to a halt, footsteps filling the air in the distance.

  
Her breath hitched in her throat when Blue caught Piper's gaze, besides those  _stunning blue eyes_ of hers, the look within them was troubled- which meant that someone who probably wanted to kill the two of them were off in the distance, however close by. For some reason, it was a deep pleasure of Piper just to watch how the mysterious vault dweller handled combat. She was always so.. Unpredictable that it just made things interesting, if not also a little scary to the reporter. Sometimes- meaning all the time- Blue would run in guns blazing, but somehow the two of them would come walking out of whatever horrible battle they got in with their lives.. And Piper had to admit that that was mostly possible due to well placed shots by Blue. But, just like that, Blue ran into the raider's settlement guns blazing and heads rolling, and this time, the taller woman walked out with a wounded forearm- which she assured to Piper that she'll be alright- but Piper never believed her.

“C'mon Blue..” Piper sighed as she walked alongside Blue, her being lucky enough to walk out unscathed herself. “Can you at least have a doc look at that? That raider hit you pretty hard back there..” This time Blue sighed, the reporter has been being stubborn lately whenever she got wounded, but it's because she cared about the 200 year old oaf in the blue vault suit, but.. Of course Blue didn't know the specifics of how she felt.

“Jeez Pipes.. I doubt this is something to be worrying over. It's just a little bruise!” The raven head chuckled. “The son of a bitch did hit me with a bat you know. It's not like he got me with a knife or something.. And even if that did happen, I would be fine with a few stitches, but it still isn't something to worry about-”

Piper cut Blue off. “That's just the thing though! You can't control my feelings, Blue.. You can only subside them or make them worse.” Blue arched a brow and looked at the reporter who was a little more than a head shorter than she was.

“Well, what am I doing to your feelings now?” She asked and Piper looked away from those eyes and pressed her lips together, trying to busy her thoughts by looking off at the wasteland.

“You're.. Making them worse.” Was all she said in a tiny voice, Blue frowning. As perceptive as Blue was, she was lacking whenever it came to reading certain people, and Piper was one of those people. Guess you don't get so much practice when you were a popsicle for over 200 years. She felt Blue walk closer to her, she felt Blue put her arm around her shoulders as they walked, and Piper's heart felt like it was ramming itself against her ribcage.

“Listen.. I'm sorry Piper.” Blue said in an all too gentle and soothing tone. “If it'll help you feel better, I'll get it checked out.” Piper slowly turned her head forward, still not looking at the taller woman who held her so close.

“..Thank you.”

The journey to Sanctuary that day was how it always was. The two would enter the settlement together, but in some way, Blue was pulled away from Piper to handle her duties as General and overall overseer of this settlement and many others. Even though Blue leaving was expected, it always saddened the reporter. Piper was just so used to Blue.. To her warming presence..to her voice..to her footsteps.. Even to her scent. Being without those things always had this feeling of worry and uneasiness stir within Piper.. She just missed the infamous vault dweller. But with a world like this, Piper learned that she couldn't become selfish with people.. Especially with Blue. The woman was doing everything that seemingly no one could do. That thought made her uncontrollably smile. As Piper walked into the settlement's makeshift bar, she couldn't help but think about the woman that had her so captivated. She was right when Blue did everything no one else would do, because that was the hard truth. No one in their right mind would throw themselves against a deathclaw in flimsy power armor just to save a few people in a museum, no one would delve into a flooded sewer filled with mirelurks just to clear the water for some robots, no one would go to countless settlements just to track down super mutants or murderous raiders or gunners just to save struggling people.. But this woman has. Piper couldn't wrap her head around how someone could be this selfless and this deeply concerned with the condition of the Commonwealth and its people.. Or how someone could say that they have hope for this wasteland. The smile on her face grew as she thought deeper into this, but that smile was quickly suppressed when she approached the bar for a stiff drink. Anything to get Blue out of her mind she supposed. A glass of vodka was offered to her, so she took a swig of it and stumbled over to a table in the back of the bar, the moon illuminating the night sky overhead. Piper slumped down into a chair and sighed, resting her elbow on the table as she pulled out her notepad. She overlooked the notes she took on it and edited some of it with a pencil she stashed away in the inner pockets of her red trench-coat. She couldn't wait to get back to Publick Occurrences to type up these many stories Blue gave her. Dammit. With that thought, she took another drink of her vodka, by the time she put her glass back down onto the table, her vision became a bit blurred. Blue was pushed to the back of her mind once again. Lets try this again, she pulled the now very blurry notepad into view again and tried to focus on it. She lazily took her pencil back in hand and wrote something onto the paper, but it was probably a meaningless scribble that she'll have to deal with finding and erasing later. She sighed to herself and quietly grimaced. Just.. Why did this have to happen to her? A few weeks ago.. Maybe a good long month ago, she was fine with Blue and thought really nothing of her. But.. Just looking at her face and her body, by learning her quirks and those moments when she actually smiles or frowns or even just does a simple thing like talking to Piper.. Or how Piper learned that Blue doesn't do things for caps, but because she actually cares.. Piper leaned back in her chair and laid her head back, closing her eyes. This would've been so much simpler if Blue turned out to be a selfish asshole like the rest of the people of the Commonwealth.. Because then, it wouldn't matter to her if she left her life. The woman just _wouldn't matter_.

“Hey Pipes.. I went to the doctor and she said that I'll be.. Um. Piper?” That voice snapped Piper back into reality. She didn't want to open her eyes though, or even move for that matter. She didn't trust herself because a huge part of her knew that she would do something stupid in this drunken state. So she lightly groaned in her throat just to show Blue that she wasn't passed out and that she was listening. “.. Well, she said that my arm will be fine.” She felt Blue sit in a chair beside her and heard her scoot closer to her. “She only warned me to keep away from getting hit with bats. Apparently it's not good for me.” She chuckled, Piper's lips arching to a small smile. Maybe it's not a good idea for Piper to speak either, because it might come out all slurred. So the reporter kept quiet, regardless of the irony of it. A few seconds of silence passed and she could just feel Blue fidgeting with her fingers out of awkwardness. “Um.. Pipes? You alright? Are you still mad at me from earlier?” She suddenly asked and Piper opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it and shook her head. Blue sighed. “Well.. Are you tired then?” Blue glanced at Piper then at the table and saw the more than half empty glass of liquid. No doubt alcohol. “Damn Piper. The trip was that hard on you, huh?” Blue snickered and Piper started to slightly pout.

“N-Noo.. Ish jush.. Shomfing to help meh shleep..” Piper slurred and immediately regretted speaking because it made the amused vault dweller laugh her  _perfect_ ass off.

“Oh man! I should see you drunk more often! You're so totally charming..” Blue mused and Piper waved her hand around to hit the side of Blue's thigh.

“Shaddup..” Blue's laughter slowly faded and her face still beamed with a teasing smile.

“C'mon Pipes.. How about you not sleep in here like a weirdo then.” She chuckled and suddenly Piper turned her head towards her and opened her eyes.. Her cheeks heated up after that. Blue totally ditched her combat armor and vault suit with a more casual flannel and jeans and she looked so.. Ugh, Piper cursed at herself, she knew she shouldn't have opened her eyes, because now she couldn't stop staring. Blue's fitter form and tanner skin were more defined and visible with this outfit. Dammit, Piper's heart was drumming and she was physically aching for this woman.

“F-Fine..” Piper said in a hushed tone, now focusing on Blue's face, taking in its features once more. “W-Where do I shleep..?” The reporter asked, clumsily getting out of the chair she was sitting in only to stumble because of course she would and to be caught by Blue because of course she fucking would.

“I thought you said you could handle your liquor, Pipes.” The vault dweller teased as Piper rested against her sturdier and comfortable frame.

“Shaddup.” Piper muttered, trying to not let this contact get to her. Blue lightly laughed and wrapped her arms around Piper's waist to hold her upright while she grabbed the reporter's notepad and pencil. The vault dweller soon led her out of the bar and down the road.

“I forget that you don't really have a permanent place here where you could sleep..” Blue quietly said, thinking out loud while Piper kept her face from being seen because it was redder than her own trench coat by now.

“Ish fine..” Piper slurred. “I can jush shleep on a couch or shomfing..” This made Blue shake her head.

“Don't be silly, Pipes..” She said as she soon took Piper into a shack that was built away from all the houses that were originally here- _Too many memories_ \- She remembered Blue telling her when she asked why she didn't live in her own home anymore. So this was Blue's new home. It was smaller than her older house, but was decorated tastefully to where it felt so cozy to be in. Heh, so she was taking her to her house then. Perfect. That would calm Piper down incredibly so! Ugh.. What other things would happen tonight the reporter wondered.

Blue closed the door behind them and walked Piper over to her very own bed that was outfitted with two comfy pillows and a flimsy yet warm blanket that was sewn together with old clothing she had found on a mission. She laid Piper down and Piper was internally freaking out. Her senses were overwhelmed with Blue's scent. Everything on the bed smelt exactly like her! The reporter was seriously contemplating on whether she should shoot up and run away just to collapse out on the side of the road and sleep there. But her legs- her body- wouldn't fucking move. So she was stuck here, wrapped up in that heavenly scent that she was so desperately trying to evade.

“You comfy, Pipes?” Blue asked as she too laid down on the bed beside Piper, their shoulders lightly touching.

“..Mhmm..” Piper lightly hummed in her throat, confirming that she was.

“Good.. I hope you don't kick in your sleep.” Blue mused before she turned to lay on her side facing away from the reporter, soon, Piper guessed, falling sleep.  
The drunken reporter surprisingly took longer to fall asleep that night.. But in the morning, she wished that she never woke up in the first place.. Because her arms were wrapped tightly around the vault dweller who's blue eyes were already open and gazing at her...


	2. "Something Red.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for taking the time to read! :D It really means a lot!

It had been at least a week since Piper had seen Blue. Ever since that.. incident.. In Blue's house, Piper guessed that Blue was uncomfortable around her, which was seriously gnawing away at the reporter. Did her actions in her drunken sleep stasis ruin the best friendship she had ever had since .. Well, before she donned the press cap? That thought made Piper's fingers twitch erratically, making her have a serious typo take place on the paper she was typing up in her terminal. It was that specific thought that had been keeping her from a good night's rest ever since Blue decided to take Nick along with her in the Commonwealth. At just the thought of Nick, her brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed in such a way that was pretty foreign to the reporter. Was she.. Jealous?

“Yeah.. Sure Piper.. Sure you are!” She mused to herself sarcastically, shaking her head and chuckling. Of course, the reporter didn't shine light on her obvious denial, soon resuming to type away on her terminal with her vault dweller friend still heavy on her mind. Well, what was up with Blue then? Usually she would have a good reason as to why she needed to journey with someone other than Piper, but, this time wasn't the usual joke Blue always cracked with her infamous smirk that was permanently burnt into Piper's mind for the better, but instead, all the woman said to her was, “I just have to.” At that memory, Piper ultimately stopped typing and frowned. What in the hell was wrong? “Ugh.. Dammit Blue.” She growled under her breath but then regretted it. No, she shouldn't be saying such things. If anything, she just had to stay supportive.. Whatever that means.

Three more days had passed until it was that day that the reporter heard a knock at her door. It was still very early in the morning, she had just sent Nat off to school and her coffee was still taking its time to brew. Of course, Piper wasn't expecting anybody, she only had high hopes that the person who was knocking was the person who was so deeply on her mind.. But it wasn't.. So far. It was Nick, that old smug smirk on his face with a freshly lit cigarette dangling from his synthetic lips.

“Hey.. A friend of ours is at ol' Takahashi's.. If you want to meet her.. I think you should go Piper.. Since you seem to really miss her..” The detective said, Piper suddenly having a faint blush dusting along her cheeks.

“I-I don't know what you're talking about Nick.” Piper quickly excused and soon stepped out a little from her doorway, facing the amused detective fully. “But enough Nicky.. C'mon.. Spill the beans! Where did you two go off to? Why does it seem like such a secret?” She suddenly asked, her curiosity getting the better of her, which made Nick's glowing yellow eyes widen.

“Jeez Piper, settle down..” He took a puff of his cigarette then took it out of his mouth, flicking off the excess ashes onto the dirt floor. “You would think that you would refrain from going all 'reporter' on me, considering that I'm really not the one you should be asking all these questions to.” Well, he was right about that. He was the wrong person to be asking. “Now, would you please go already? Our friend could really use some company.. Your company.” Piper blushed deeper this time.

“Alright, alright.” Piper nodded and watched as Nick smiled and nodded, soon seeing him walk away back to his place to check up on Ellie no doubt. So, this was it then, she'd finally see Blue after 10 long days. Finally, Piper felt more nervous than ever, so much so that she began to shake and blush deeper. Wait, she couldn't let the public see her like this! She closed herself back into her house and rushed over to her coffee machine, shakily taking the fresh cup and setting it on a countertop. She began to breathe deeply in order to calm herself. Why? Why did her body have to do this now? She cursed under her breath as she went over to slip on her red trench coat and cap.  _Just go Piper, just go!_ She told herself again and again until she went out the door. She watched her feet as she walked down the road, passing by the many shops that weren't open yet.

"Nan-ni shimasho-ka?” Takahashi said as Piper approached, in which Piper didn't respond right away, because that was when she finally saw her. Blue was sitting at the bar with her back facing Piper. She was in her vault suit with her legs suited up with combat armor while her upper torso was covered with an unfamiliar brown jacket. If anything, Blue didn't do anything when Piper talked to the noodle serving robot, she just stayed perfectly still, her gaze lost on her bowl of noodles that were probably cold by now. So, the reporter took a breath and cautiously approached.

“Staring at your food like that isn't going to make it magically bend to your will.. Believe me, I tried.” Piper chuckled, which made the vault dweller lightly jump in surprise. Piper didn't say anything because all she heard was the creak of the rusted stool as she was soon being tightly embraced by the woman she missed so much.. Too much.. “W-Woah Blue.. What's gotten into you..?” She asked as she hugged her friend back, probably more tightly than she originally anticipated.. But, right now, she didn't care. This woman who she really cared about was finally back, and she wasn't going to watch her walk away from her again.

“I just never thought that I would miss you so much.. You nosy snoop.” Blue suddenly whispered, causing shivers to run up and down Piper's spine.

“A-Alright Blue... E-Enough..” Was all Piper said as she pulled away slightly to look up at Blue, taking in her features with slight joy, but then sucked in a breath at the appearance of some new wounds on her face. “What... What happened to you, Blue?” She asked as she suddenly took her hand and placed it on the vault dweller's cheek, using her thumb to trace under a cut that ran its way from the edge of Blue's cheekbone to the outer edge of her sculpted jawline. Blue softly winced when Piper did this, which made Piper touch her with more care and caution, though Blue's eyes never left Piper, and their warmth kept the reporter entranced.

“It.. It's a long story, Pipes..” Blue looked off to the side then pulled Piper closer to her, causing Piper to catch a breath in her throat. “Can we go back to your place to talk..?” She asked and Piper nodded, stepping away from Blue, even though every fiber of her being told her to stay in place and melt against the woman. Piper then took hold of Blue's wrist and led her back to Publick Occurrences, closing the door behind them. Blue sighed and sat down on the couch, which Piper followed and sat across from her.

“Alright Blue.. You can tell me..” Piper said with a more gentler voice, in which Blue lightly nodded and tore her gaze from her lap to rest on Piper's face.

“Well, you know Kellogg..?” Piper nodded. Blue continued. “Turns out that he gave my son to the Institute.” At that, Piper interrupted.

“Wait, you mean the Institute? The same Institute that takes people in the night? The same Institute that kills innocent people?” Blue nodded and sighed.

“Yes.. The same.. The only.” Blue sighed, now using her hand to rub her face, sighing into her palm once more. “Anyway.. Me and Nick killed the bastard and immediately went to Goodneighbor because Nick mentioned that we should go to a place called 'The Memory Den'..” Piper arched a brow in question and Blue continued to explain. “When we killed Kellogg there was a device attached to his head that Nick said could be read by someone called Dr. Amari.” Piper soon nodded in understanding and continued to listen closely. “So we went to The Memory Den and got set up with Dr. Amari and told her the situation. We had to wire Nick to the attachment and the both of us would go through Kellogg's memory sequence. And it was then that we discovered that the Institute uses teleportation to get in and out of the place.. But after that ended, we discovered a rogue scientist that escaped the Institute was hiding out in the Glowing Sea. So we traveled there together, finding the scientist and learning about teleportation..” Blue stopped talking, taking in Piper's shocked expression, to which Piper fixed shortly afterwards.

“Damn Blue... So you really had quite a journey..” Piper frowned and Blue chuckled and nodded, flashing that smile that Piper was always so mesmerized by.

“Yeah.. You could say that..” Blue readjusted herself to sit a little more upright on the couch other than leaning back like how she was. “Me and Nick just recently got back from the Glowing Sea.. So.. As you can imagine.. I just have too many.. Thoughts..” Piper nodded and began to scoot closer to Blue, taking her hand to lightly brush back some loose strands of hair and overall tidied up her friend.

“I could understand why you would.. But Blue.. If I could ask..” Piper looked off to the side and bit her lip in slight nervousness, to which Blue arched a brow and focused a bit more on the reporter.

“Ask what, Pipes?” Blue asked, Piper continuing to avoid looking at Blue's face.

“..Why did it seem like you absolutely hated my guts before you left? Because.. Whenever I tried to come close to you, you brushed me off or avoided me.. And you mostly kept silent.. I just.. I don't know.. Did I do something wrong?” She asked, causing Blue to look at her in surprise, then in slight amusement and a touch of warmth and softness.

“No no no.. You did nothing wrong.. You should know how I am Piper.. I was just so... Mentally preoccupied with Kellogg that I guess I just couldn't really.. Focus.” She finished in a murmur. “I'm sorry.. But I don't hate you, you nosy asshole.” Blue laughed as she dodged a swipe of the reporter's hand.

“Mm.. A-Alright..” Piper huffed and crossed her arms, glancing away, but glanced back when Blue started laughing again, undoubtedly at her. “What's so funny Blue?!” Piper pouted and Blue laughed even more.

“You know how you call me Blue because of my vault suit?” Piper arched a brow and nodded. “Well.. How about I call you Red?”

“Because of my coat..?” Blue shook her head. “Then because of what?”

“Because of the color of your face.”

In all her life, Piper never knew her face could feel so hot.


End file.
